Berryz Koubou VS Berryz Koubou
|released = February 25, 2009 |start = November 11, 2008 |end = November 26, 2008 |Chronology1 = Gekiharo Theater Chronology |Last1 = Keitai Shosetsuka (2008) |Next1 = Atarumo Hakke!? (2009) }} Berryz Koubou VS Berryz Koubou (Berryz工房 VS Berryz工房), the full official title being Gekidan Gekiharo Dai 5kai Kouen "Berryz Koubou VS Berryz Koubou" (劇団ゲキハロ第5回公演 ｢Berryz工房 VS Berryz工房｣), is a stage play starring Berryz Koubou. It was the fifth collaborative theater work between Gekipro and Hello! Project as Gekiharo. It was written and directed by Kusumoto Shusei. The play ran between November 11 and 26, 2008 at the Tokyo Metropolitan Theater Hall. The DVD was released on February 25, 2009. Synopsis The new members of Berryz Koubou!? This is supposed to be the usual fun concert... but who are you supposed to cheer for!? Cast *Berryz Koubou as Berryz Koubou **Shimizu Saki **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Sudo Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Kumai Yurina **Sugaya Risako *From Hello! Project **Okada Yui as Manager *From Hello Pro Egg **Sengoku Minami as 1059 *Kusumoto Shuusei (楠本柊生) DVD Tracklist #♪Aishite Itanda on the Earth (愛していたんだ on the アース！; I Have Loved on the Earth) #♪Hello! no Theme (Hello！のテーマ; The Hello! Theme) #Gensui no "Uchuu Kara Konnichiwa" (元帥の「宇宙からこんにちは」; The Marshal's "Hello From Earth") #働け！BerryS工房！〜一週間前日編〜 #Jitsuwa Mezamashi Tometa no wa Risako (実は目覚まし止めたのは梨沙子; Actually, Risako's Alarm Clock Stopped Working) #Momoko wa 1059-chan no Neechan (桃子は1059ちゃんのお姉ちゃん; Momoko is 1059's Older Sister) #♪Piriri to Yukou! (♪ピリリといこう！) #Mawaru Mawaru yo Sekai wa Mawaru (回る回るよ世界は回る; Round and Round the World Turns) #Omoide no Yubiwa (想い出の指輪; Ring of Memories) #♪Gag 100kaibun Aishite Kudasai (♪ギャグ100回分愛してください) #Robot ni wa 100kai Setsumei (ロボットには100回説明) #Mou Hitori no Nee-chan (もう一人のお姉ちゃん; My Other Sister) #Hatarake! Berryz Koubou! ~Zenjitsu-hen~ (働け！BerryS工房！〜前日編〜; Ready to Go! Berryz Koubou! ~The Day Before Hen~) #岡田VS元帥 6：4で岡田優勢 #Berryz Koubou World Tour Kaimaku! (BerryS工房ワールドツアー開幕！; Berryz Koubou World Tour Kicks Off!) #♪HAPPY！Stand Up #Kimi ga Umareta no Niwa Kitto Imi ga aru (君が生まれたのにはきっと意味がある) #♪BE #♪Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance (♪行け 行け モンキーダンス) #Encore MC (アンコールMC) #♪MADAYADE #Curtain Call (カーテンコール) #Tokuten 1 (特典1 Berryz工房ロボ大集合) #Tokuten 2 (特典2 初日＆千秋楽メイキング) #Tokuten 3 Higawari Message Board (特典3 日替わりメッセージボード; Extras 3 Daily Message Board) Gallery Gekiharo 5 Promotion.jpg|Promotional Material Gekiharo 5 Promotion 2.jpg|Promotional Material Gekiharo 5 Momoko 4.jpg|Tsugunaga Momoko Gekiharo 5 Chinami 2.jpg|Tokunaga Chinami Gekiharo 5 Saki.jpg|Shimizu Saki Gekiharo 5 Saki 2.jpg|Shimizu Saki Gekiharo 5 Momoko.jpg|Tsugunaga Momoko Gekiharo 5 Momoko 2.jpg|Tsugunaga Momoko Gekiharo 5 Momoko 3.jpg|Tsugunaga Momoko Gekiharo 5 Momoko 5.jpg|Tsugunaga Momoko Gekiharo 5 Momoko Live.jpg|Tsugunaga Momoko Gekiharo 5 Chinami.jpg|Tokunaga Chinami Gekiharo 5 Chinami Double.jpg|Tokunaga Chinami Gekiharo 5 Maasa.jpg|Sudo Maasa Gekiharo 5 Maasa Double.jpg|Sudo Maasa Gekiharo 5 Miyabi.jpg|Natsuyaki Miyabi Gekiharo 5 Miyabi 2.jpg|Natsuyaki Miyabi Gekiharo 5 Miyabi Live.jpg|Natsuyaki Miyabi Gekiharo 5 Yurina.jpg|Kumai Yurina Gekiharo 5 Yurina Double.jpg|Kumai Yurina Gekiharo 5 Risako.jpg|Sugaya Risako Gekiharo 5 Risako Double.jpg|Sugaya Risako Trivia *The promotional pictures with the cast members behind drawn hearts or written text are Hello! Project valentines from 2009 used to help promote the sale of the DVD that same month. *Kusumoto Shuuhei wrote, directed, and appeared in the play. Performance Schedule External Links *Discography: Hello! Project (achived), UP-FRONT WORKS *Official Gekijyo Page Category:Berryz Koubou DVDs Category:2009 DVDs Category:Gekiharo Category:1st Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:2008 Stage Plays